1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to latch means incorporated in a socket connector assembly having two electrically interconnecting interfaces, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and an integrated circuit (IC) package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an actuator is provided for securing package of an IC package, and a hest sink if any, on an electrical connector, specially a land grid array (LGA) type socket connector. The actuator comprises a bracket-like frame with a plurality of retention legs. A plurality of holes is defined in a PCB, for engaging corresponding retention legs. The actuator is held on the PCB and the IC package is secured on the socket connector. Reliably electrical engagement between the IC package and the PCB is thereby attained. However, during manufacturing the PCB, the holes are prone to bring inconvenience or trouble in laying out of electrical circuit paths in the PCB. Furthermore, the frame occupies relatively large real estate on the PCB.
Specially, referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, a socket connector assembly 90 comprises a socket connector 92, a CPU 94 received in the socket connector 92, a heat sink 96 mounted on the CPU 94, an actuator 98 for securing the heat sink 96 and the CPU 94 on the socket connector 92, a PCB 91 for mounting the socket connector 92, and a retention board 93 for strengthening the PCB 91. The actuator 98 comprises a frame 98a mounted on the PCB 91. Four retention legs 980 symmetrically extend downwardly from four corners of the frame 98a, respectively. Four through holes 910 are defined in the PCB 91, corresponding to the retention legs 980 of the frame 98a. Four retention holes 930 are defined in the retention board, each retention hole 930 aligning with a corresponding through holes 910. The retention legs 980 extend through the through holes 910 and the retention holes 930 and snaps on a bottom surface of the retention board 93. Thereby the actuator 98 is held on the retention board 93 and the socket connector assembly 90 is secured together.
However, the through holes 910 render a layout of circuit paths in the PCB 91 inconvenient. Furthermore, the frame 98a has a configuration occupying relatively large real estate on the PCB 91. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,466,443, 6,449,157 and 5,854,738 each have similar shortcomings as stated above.
Accordingly, a new socket connector assembly that solves the above problems is desirable.